


It Always Happens

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Incest, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Rimming, implied overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sassy-satan.<br/>An orgy with Gabriel, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Balthazar and Lucifer. That's it. Pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Always Happens

It always happened this way in the mornings after a fight. No one was holding any illusions of love or even friendship for one another, but after a fight -didn't matter between who- they all wound up in the same bed the following evening. It was a tight fit too, six adult males didn't fit easily onto one bed even if said bed was gifted by Gabriel.  
  
Always at the center were the two closest; Sam and Dean, chest to chest, bodies writhing against one another with stuttering hips, seeking mouths and moans of a deep seeded want that could never be sated.  
  
Dean's body was almost always cradled by Castiel's, taking the quiet angel's body into his own. Castiel's hand caressed Dean's hip, slipping forward to grasp the brothers' heavy erections in his hand, giving the surrounding friction they so desired.  
  
When Dean was feeling generous, for Sam never complained of his possessiveness, he would allow Balthazar to settle behind Sam, push slowly into his body with a hot mouth on his neck, wandering hands on the dip of his hips and ridges of his abdominal muscles. Balthazar's mouth, when not kissing, nipping, biting or sucking little marks onto the sun soaked skin of Sam's neck and shoulders whispered praise and filthy commands that had Sam gasping and shoving his hips back onto Balthazar's cock. Never, however, did Balthazar touch Sam's erection.  
  
Aside from Castiel's generous hand and Dean's hard length, Lucifer's tongue was the prominent stimulation on Sam's cock. Dean hadn't liked it at first, had hated the very thought of it, until one night Lucifer took Dean’s cock into his mouth, forked tongue wreaking havoc on his body and emotions. Now Dean just let it happen, enjoying the sensation of Lucifer’s hot mouth grazing and sucking on his cock whenever it met with Sam’s –because as always, Lucifer’s attention was focused of his favorite Winchester.

Even the fallen angel’s slow thrusts into his brother Gabriel were distracted, coming in close second with his attention to Sam’s cock. Gabe didn’t really mind though, the slow but hard drives into his body allowed him the ability to move and squirm around as much as he liked. He nipped and sucked the tender flesh of Dean’s cock always careful not to touch Sam too much. Neither Dean nor Sam ever liked that. Occasionally, as Castiel thrust into Dean’s muscled body, Gabriel liked to nip at the soft skin of Castiel’s thighs or the firm cheeks of Dean’s ass, loving the little grunts and moans from both, a small chest rumble of a laugh escaping him as the once pale or peachy flesh reddened with his marks.

Unlike fantasies of working like a well-oiled machine, the Winchesters and angels were almost never in sync. Frequently people were hit by a swinging arm, heads knocked together as they were thrown back in pleasure and frustration. When Castiel gave a harsh push into Dean’s body sometimes Dean’s hand would shoot back to grip the angel’s thigh and he’d hit Gabriel’s head. Lucifer occasionally touched Dean’s hard length and growled in distaste, sending a stutter through all of them. Balthazar frequently had to have his hands swatted away from Sam’s cock, either by his eldest brother or by Sam’s. On more than on occasion Balthazar would slam just right into Sam’s ass, hitting his prostate and cause Sam to almost forget about all other incoming pleasure and beg Balthazar to fuck him, just him; but it had to be their version of equal so, with the threatening aid of Lucifer and Dean, Balthazar would have to slow down. It was almost never in sync but to be honest, they never really cared.

They never came in the same order; it always varied, but never was it Lucifer or Balthazar, the latter claiming experience on his part and stubbornness on his brother’s. Usually it was Sam, spurting hot ropes of come onto his and Dean’s stomachs, only to be cleaned up by Lucifer, burning trails of feeling where his tongue swept by and continued thrusts of Balthazar combined with the praise and gentle strokes from his brother prolonged his orgasm until his tight body caused Balthazar to tip over the edge, slamming hard and fast into Sam’s ass with a string of curses and dirty moans.

Dean followed, feeling his little brother’s hot come on his stomach, hearing his whispered “Only you, Dean, only you” as strong fingers squeezed his hips and pulled him closer. Lucifer, tasting Sam’s come around the same time frequently let himself go then, the mixture of the Winchester’s spunk giving him a pleasure he never quite understood but never really questioned.

Gabriel, either sensing or feeling Castiel’s hurried thrusts and tensing muscles, slammed himself faster on Lucifer’s all ready spent cock, doubtlessly hurting him by overstimulation but as Lucifer never complained, Gabriel never stopped. The same time Castiel finally peaked, shooting his come into Dean and grinding against the hunter’s body, Gabriel let himself fall over the edge, heavy pants and tongue caressing Castiel’s softening cock and Dean’s puffy used rim. The tight grip Castiel had in his hair never failed to elicit a second orgasm out of him, both pain and pleasure mixing in a final gush of come.

They all lie there, a mass of sweaty limbs and mixed come, panting, hands roaming, mouths kissing and sucking on exposed flesh. Ultimately one of them would leave, prompting the others to start doing the same until none of them remained. It wasn’t really mentioned outside of the group but they all knew, eventually, they’d all fall back into the same bed.


End file.
